Two Is Too Much
by misguidedpen
Summary: The Tweebs learn something new at school and they are just all too eager to tell Kim about it. KimxTimJim Incest, adult situation, sexual content


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot of this story, everything else is Disney's. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Title: Two Is Too Many**

Both hands of the wall clock pointed at twelve, telling anyone that looked at it that it was already midnight. Everyone should already be asleep and in bed but two figures quietly tiptoed through the hall. Slowly they headed towards their destination, the room at the far end of it.

"Shh," Hushed the first figure to the second figure. The second figure only replied with a knowing nod before gesturing the first to move on.

They should keep quiet, quieter than the dead inside his coffin. For if they alerted the person inside the room, they would be in a whole lot of pain, 16 styles of kung-fu pain. After listening to make sure that the person inside the room wasn't awoken by the noise they had made, the two figures slowly continued on with their plan.

Upon reaching the door of the room they were heading to, the first figure slowly turned the knob and then gently pushed it open. They both peeked inside the room in unison, making sure that the coast was clear.

Contented with seeing their sister sleeping soundly in her bed, the two proceeded with what they came to do. They moved quickly and carefully. Occupying both sides of the bed, making sure not to wake her as they readied for what they came to do.

"Now," Jim told Tim, signalling him to inject her with the formula they had made. This contact from the syringe woke Kim up and almost made her jump out of bed in surprise. Half asleep she rubbed her eyes and scanned the room for the source of the pricked pain she had just felt.

"Tweebs?" Kim said in disbelief as she looked from Jim to Tim, standing at both sides of her bed.

"Yup," "That's us." Jim and Tim replied.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kim asked as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at the watch on her bedside table and saw that it was already midnight. "Don't you guys know how to read time?" She asked irritated.

The two simply smiled at her question and continued to look at her weirdly. This irritated Kim as what they were doing was 10.5 on the weirdness scale.

"What are you..." Kim was about to ask them why were they looking at her for, when she felt her body heat up. It wasn't the normal increase in body temperature but what she was feeling was slowly making her wet down below.

"Are you okay sis?" Jim asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You don't look so good." Tim added as he moved his face closer to hers.

Kim couldn't understand what was going on because the closer they get to her the hotter her body felt. It was like they were the ones triggering what she was feeling. Catching on quickly on what might have happened while she was asleep Kim looked at her brothers threateningly.

"What did you do to me?" Kim asked them in an accusing tone.

"Oh nothing," Jim simply waved his hand at her question.

"We just simply wanted to bond with you more big sis." Tim added as he ran a finger over her arm.

This sent tiny jolts of electricity all over her body. This was totally new to her as she had never felt this before with anyone or anything that she had done.

"Tell me what you did or so help me..." Kim tried to threaten the two while she got out of bed but as soon as she was standing up right, her knees immediately gave way.

"Tsk... Tsk... Play nice." Jim told her while he shook his finger in front of her.

"We just want to talk for now." Tim explained before looking at Kim sitting down beside her bed.

"Fine what do you want?" Kim asked them irritated.

The two sat comfortably on both of her sides before telling her the reason for their visit.

"We had Sex Ed this morning." Jim told her.

"And we learned a lot of things." Tim added.

"So?" Kim interjected. "What has that got to do with me?" Kim asked puzzled.

"We want you..." "To pop our cherry..." The Tweebs explained to her.

This caught her off guard as what they were telling her was definitely 10.5 in the weirdness scale. Not to mention it was so wrong sick.

"Do you understand what you're asking?" Kim asked them.

"Uh-huh..." "Definitely..." The two replied.

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing from them. They know what their asking and yet they show no problem with what they were requesting of her.

"It's perfectly logical." Jim whispered into her right ear.

"That we go for the hottest and prettiest girl in campus." Tim whispered to her left.

Kim was feeling aroused just by the mere touch of their breath against her skin. She wanted to push them away and run out of her room but all her strength was leaving her. Slowly she was feeling more and more powerless as they started to run their fingers over her skin.

"Stop," Kim said weakly as she tried to push them away. Instead of pushing them away though, all she could do was grab their shirts to prevent her from falling down on the floor.

"Don't resist." Jim once again whispered to her ear.

"We promise to be nice." Tim whispered to her other ear.

Slowly their hands started to trail underneath her pyjama until they each had a hand cupping one of her breast while both of them licked her ears.

"No." Kim moaned as she felt her body respond to what the two were doing.

Jim shut her up by kissing her torridly while Tim lowered his hand from her breast down to her wet pussy. Simultaneously they assaulted both her lips and her clit, making her mad in ecstasy. It took them only a couple of minutes until Kim gushed out her sweet juice wetting both her pyjama and Tim's hand.

"I never thought you'd be this sweet sis." Tim commented as he licked his wet finger in front of her.

"Hmm, yeah," Jim agreed after he inserted his finger in her wet pussy before licking it afterwards.

"You've had your fun now get out of my room." Kim told them as she did her best to sound authoritative.

The two simply looked at each other before looking back at her. The mischievous smile they had on their face earlier never left. Kim gulped as she feared what they might have in mind for her.

"What we did earlier was to please you sis." Jim told Kim.

"We made sure you really enjoyed it." Tim added.

"So now we think it's about time you return the favour." The twins said in unison as they took of their pants at the same time. Kim almost screamed when she saw their exposed manhood.

"_Those are definitely not small._" Kim thought to herself as she looked at their exposed manhood.

"How about you show us..." "How much you love us..."

Kim wanted to say no and stop this foolishness but all of that just stayed in her mind as her body automatically reached for their exposed manhood. Slowly her hands started to stroke them making the two moan in pleasure.

"Long..." "Loving strokes..." The two ordered her before they started to caress and pleasure her once again.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that for my first fic? Review if you want more chapters .


End file.
